Conventional staining solutions are predominantly provided by either a “dipping and dunking” technique that immerse the slide repeatedly in a pool of chemicals for varying time periods, or a measured dose approach where a measured amount of chemicals are applied to the specimen through a dropper as a differentiating technique for tissue-based diagnosis, etc. However, these conventional solutions are power-consuming, time-consuming, inefficient, and costly as they require expensive equipment and reagents.